Typical diesel fuels comprise liquid hydrocarbon middle distillate fuel oils having boiling points from about 150 to 400° C. Conventionally they are petroleum derived.
Gas oil reaction products of Fischer-Tropsch methane condensation processes, for example the process known as Shell Middle Distillate Synthesis (van der Burgt et al, “The Shell Middle Distillate Synthesis Process”, paper delivered at the 5th Synfuels Worldwide Symposium, Washington D.C., November 1985; see also the November 1989 publication of the same title from Shell International Petroleum Company Ltd, London, UK) can be used as diesel fuels.